Requiescat in pace, Harry
by Ethod
Summary: *Deathfic* C'est un OS sur l'après guerre. Draco se retrouve sur la tombe de Harry pour se libérer d'un poids qui le hante depuis la fin de la guerre. HP/DM envisageable. DM/LL et HG/NL


Bonjour tout le monde, voila un petit OS sur Harry-Potter. (le premier mais pas le dernier croyez moi ;))

C'est une deathfic donc si vous êtes trèèèèèèèèès sensibles mieux vaut ne pas lire.

On peut y voir des relation homosexuelles donc homophobes passez votre chemin

Cela se passe après la bataille finale que je modifie un peu. Les personnages sont peut-être un peu OCC sur les bords mais ce n'est pas voulu.  
Je modifie aussi quelques scènes du 6.

 **Disclaimer:TOUT** appartient à la fantastique J.K Rowling, sauf bien sur ce texte ^^ Donc les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est tant mieux pour eux.

 **Ships:** (HP/DM) DM/LL-HG/NL

J'utilise le nom anglais pour Draco (Drago en français) et Luna Lovegood qui sera donc de temps en temps "Loony Luna"

Pour ceux qui suivent "Pourquoi-lui": le surement dernier chapitre est déjà écrit et sera posté un jour, soit dans 2/3 jours soit pas avant deux semaines je sais c'est long mais j'aurais pas le wifi . en fait il est fini mais j'hésite sur la fin. Vwala ^^

 **Enjoy**

* * *

C'était le jour de noël, dans ce petit village, toutes les familles étaient réunies chez elle.

Pourtant, au milieu du cimetière se tenait un homme, le regard fixé sur la tombe en face de lui. Une fine couche de neige recouvrait sa têtes et ses épaules, se confondant avec ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Ses yeux gris anthracite étaient pleins d'une mélancolie non-dissimulée. Il avait une écharpe rouge et or qui dénotait avec ses vêtements noirs. Il tenait dans ses main une lettre cachetée qu'il ouvrit.

Il se mit à lire et sa voix brisa le silence de l'endroit, elle était traînante mais entrecoupée des sanglots. Après un instant de réflexion, il laissa tomber la lettre à terre et s'adressa a la tombe en face de lui:

"Je ne peux pas lire cette lettre mais, je sais ce que tu me dirais si tu étais la: Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Malefoy? Un Malefoy ne pleure pas!

Eh bien, c'est la le problème, je ne suis plus un Malefoy, comment le pourrais-je? Comment Draco Malefoy pourrait il exister sans sa Némésis?

Qu'est ce que je suis sans toi? J'ai toujours été célèbre pour ça, nous étions les deux Princes ennemis, les deux faces d'une même pièce.  
Tu m'aurais dit il y a longtemps que nous ne sommes pas semblables mais tu sais que c'est faux, nous étions deux enfants qui portaient un poids bien trop lourd pour eux sur leurs épaules, nous étions deux enfants qui avaient un destin tout tracé, c'est en cela que nous sommes différents, je suis conscient d'avoir été exécrable mais je n'ai pas fait ce qu'on attendait de moi, j'ai rejoint ton camp.  
Ce n'était pas pour toi, enfin pas uniquement, déjà à cette époque je ne voulais plus être un Malefoy. Tu étais le seul à pouvoir comprendre ça: à même pas 2 ans, tu étais déjà le prétendu sauveur du monde sorcier et je sais que ça t'a pesé tout au long de ta scolarité. De voir que la fille qui t'aimais n'étais amoureuse que d'une image de toi, d'une image de beau brun ténébreux aux yeux verts, courageux et gryffondor qui avait survécu à Voldemort. Moi je voyais le jeune garçon de mon âge, totalement effrayé par tout ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, qui avait trouvé dans notre lutte une échappatoire. Tu croyais que je n'avais pas vu cette lueur dans ton regard lorsque je te croisais au détour d'un couloir et que nous commencions à nous battre sous le regard désapprobateur de Granger? Au fond, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été un bien meilleur ami pour toi que les deux autres membres du fameux "trio d'or". Je pense que tu y as déjà pensé, j'ai été le seul a te parler pour _toi_ , je ne te connaissait pas, j'ai juste vu un garçon de mon âge l'air perdu, perché sur le haut d'un tabouret voisin au mien qui était étonné par tout ce qui passait à côté de lui.

J'ai pensé que tu étais un née moldu et je t'ai tout de même parlé. Je n'avais que 11 ans et je n'étais pas encore allergique aux "impurs" comme mon père le disait. A cette époque, moi aussi je n'étais qu'un petit garçon perdu, effrayé, bien sûr tu penses que j'étais sur de moi, comme se doit d'être un Malefoy. C'est faux, je savais bien sur ce qui se passerais une fois à Poudlard mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être angoissé. Tu sais, je n'ai pas parlé au premier venu, tu étais spécial, je ne saurais pas dire en quoi mais j'étais "attiré" par toi. Dès que je t'ai vu je me suis senti obligé de te parler, au moins pour gommer cet air effrayé qui se lisait sur son visage.

Mais le soulagement qui était apparu suite a mon intervention s'est vite transformé en un regard offusqué. Je ne pouvais pas savoir moi que ton seul contact avec Poudlard avait été le demi-géant et qu'il t'avait sorti de chez tes Moldus! Mais tu as vite trouvé ta place à mes côté, je voyais bien le léger sourire en coin que tu avais quand je te provoquais. A vrai dire, j'avais le sentiment de t'être utile, le Serpentard contre le Gryffondor, nous étions parfaits, notre comportement ne changeait jamais, ne _devait_ jamais changer, nous nous reposions dessus, les autres élèves aussi. Lors de la 6e année, je me raccrochait désespérément à ces luttes, je voulais tellement que tu comprennes. J'avais presque réussi à te mener à l'armoire à disparaître, oh, j'espérais tellement que tu la détruirais. J'ai sombré ce jour la, le jour ou j'ai tenté de te lancer un impardonnable, je n'avais pas le choix, tu m'avais vu pleurer et te connaissant tu serais instantanément devenu le défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin que tous espéraient:" Regardez le, quel bonne personne il a même pardonné à Malefoy, cette ordure de serpent!"

Tu n'en avais pas conscience mais je te sauvais, j'avais déjà raté ma cible avant même de lancer le sort. Lorsque tu m'entendis le prononcer, j'ai su que tu avais compris, tout compris, à quel point notre haine était importante pour moi, à quel point j'en avais besoin pour échapper à ce que l'on attendait de moi. Alors tu as lancé une contre-attaque, ce sort, _Sectusempra_ , je pense que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce résultat, en voyant les entailles qui se taillaient dans mon corps, tu as eu l'air affolé, tu as failli te précipiter vers moi mais tu t'es souvenu, souvenu du fait que cela me ferait sombrer, tu as attendu que mon parrain me rafistole pour t'effacer dans l'ombre.

La fin de l'année à été marquée par le mort du vieux fou, j'avais tellement appréhendé ce moment,je ne voulais pas, "Tu n'est pas un tueur Draco" M'a-t-il dit, c'est alors que j'ai compris, il avait raison, j'étais incapable de tuer et encore plus incapable de tuer un de mes camarades. Je t'ai "vu", caché, j'ai senti ta présence comme je la sentais à chaque fois que je te croisais dans un couloir ou lorsque tu me suivais. Je t'ai fixé, je ne te voyais pas mais j'étais certain que tu étais la. J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre dans ce regard que c'était fini, que je voulais te rejoindre, qu'il avait raison, le vieux fou aux bonbons au citron et encore plus, il savait, il savait ou _tu_ étais, c'est vers toi qu'il regardais en disant cela, je ne suis pas un tueur, je suis ta Némésis, le Prince des Serpentards, le fils d'un mangemort. Mais je n'en suis jamais devenu un, j'ai prétendu vouloir garder une couverture. Je n'étais pas le Prince légitime des Serpentards cela dit, tu t'en doutais, ç'aurait dû être toi. Mais si tu étais venu à Serpentard, tout aurais été différent, nous aurions été amis, or nous n'avons pas le droit, nous pouvons être tout sauf des amis, nos liens sont bien trop forts pour ça. Tu le savais et ça t'effrayais.

La septième année à été un enfer pour moi, principalement car tu n'étais pas la, je me comportais en dictateur mais ça ne te faisait pas revenir alors j'ai demandé à revenir au manoir, avec mes parents "pour servir mon maître" en vérité je ne voulais que retrouver ma mère, pouvoir surveiller Voldemort, peut-être que lui, il aurait su ou tu étais?

Mais il s'est passé l'inverse, tu es venu a nous, pas de ton plein gré certes. Et cet imbécile de face-de-serpent m'a demandé de t'identifier. La question ne se posait pas, bien sur que c'était toi, qui d'autre aurait ces yeux émeraude, si expressifs? Encore une fois je te sentais près de moi, j'ai joué la comédie, je t'ai tourné autour, j'ai jeté un rapide regard à Granger qui était plus étonnée que ce qu'elle laissait paraître, alors lorsque je me suis retourné vers toi, j'ai tenté de te faire comprendre pourquoi je gardais le silence, je crois que tu t'en doutais, nous sommes deux, nous sommes un, l'un sans l'autre n'est plus qu'une ombre maussade. Et _jamais_ je n'aurais laissé quelqu'un d'autre que moi te frapper, il avait beau être le seigneur des ténèbres, rien n'outrepassait notre _droit_ l'un sur l'autre. Tu es à moi, je suis à toi, alors j'ai menti, je t'ai protégé toi et tes semblants d'amis.

Après vint la bataille finale, la bataille de Poudlard, tu as joué le mort, je n'ai pas réagi, je savais, que tu ne pouvais pas être mort, c'était impossible et puis, je sentais toujours ta présence. Mais j'ai joué le jeu, je suis parti avec mes parents jusqu'à ce que je te voie te relever, ç'a été plus fort que moi, j'ai couru vers toi, ils me regardaient tous l'air étonné, sauf Granger, elle, elle avait compris au manoir et avait comme toujours son petit sourire en coin, la belette me jetais un regard dégoûté.  
Et finalement, je vis ce que je ne pensais jamais voir sur ton visage à mon intention, un sourire éclatant, un des seuls vrais sourire dont tu avait gratifié jusqu'alors Dumbeldore, Remus et Sirius, tu avais toujours gardé une légère réserve avec tes amis.  
Alors le dernier combat a commencé, les sorts fusaient et finalement tu as réussi, tu l'as tué. Tu t'es avancé vers moi l'air légèrement paniqué, tu ne savais pas comment te comporter, j'ai alors endossé mon masque de glace et avec un léger hochement de tête, je me suis placé dos à toi.  
Alors un sort vert a fusé vers moi, j'étais figé et tu t'es placé devant moi, en une fraction de seconde, tu m'as serré dans tes bras. J'ai tenté de nous écarter de la trajectoire mortelle mais un simple regard derrière toi m'a assuré que c'était trop tard. J'ai laissé tomber le masque de glace j'ai resserré mon étreinte sur toi.

L'éclat vert nous a frappé tous les deux, pourquoi ais-je survécu alors?

Tous tes petits amis ont hurlé, Granger à vite compris ce qui s'était passé et s'est précipité vers moi pour me soigner, nous savions tous que tu était finalement mort, moi plus que tous, je tenais ton corps sans vie dans mes bras. Avant que Granger ne me rattrape, je me suis écroulé par terre, secoué par mes sanglots. Elle, elle avait été une bonne amie, elle n'avait pas cherché ton affection et finalement vous vous étiez appréciés, elle posa une main sur mon épaule, tentant de retenir ses larmes puis elle tomba elle aussi dans mes bras. Nous sommes restés la longtemps, personne n'osait venir vers nous, la Belette femelle nous jeta un regard dédaigneux, à toi et à moi l'air de dire que tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, elle te jugeait encore, je n'ai pas supporté ça, j'ai tenté de lui lancer un sort mais un bras sur mon épaule m'en empêcha, je levais les yeux et Loony Luna me dit d'une voix claire et posé:"Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, rappelle toi bien que la seule personne avec qui tu avait le droit de te battre était lui, il ne voudrait pas que tu partage la même chose avec elle. Elle ne le mérite pas, elle ne mérite ni ce sort ni même sa gentillesse a son égard."

Loony Luna m'a beaucoup aidé, elle et Granger m'on soutenu du mieux qu'elle pouvaient, étant donné que Granger avait aussi besoin d'aide, elle était détruite elle aussi, son monde s'était écroulé, son meilleur ami était mort et la Belette avait dévoilé son vrai visage lorsqu'il t'avais jeté un regard dédaigneux avant d'entraîner sa sœur, il avait l'air dégoûté de voir que tu avais éprouvé ne serrait-ce qu'un semblant d'affection pour moi. Il ne comprenndrais jamais, ce n'étais pas de l'affection, c'était bien plus fort et destructeur aussi.

J'ai voulu mourir, souvent, encore une fois Loony Luna était la pour moi en m'énonçant cette vérité:"Il a donné sa vie pour toi, ne la gâche pas."

Elle avait raison. Mais, serait-tu encore en vie si nous n'avions pas étés si "proches"?

Je ne pense pas, ce qui s'est passé devait se passer ainsi, j'aurais aimé que tu survives mais toi non, tu n'aurais pas supporté ça. Sans moi. Ce sort, c'était toi ou moi, tu n'aurais pas réussi sans moi, je le sais, c'est moi qui ait eu le plus besoin de toi pendant notre scolarité, tu avais tes amis, mais tes amis auraient retourné leur veste en voyant que tu pleurais ma mort. Tu n'aurais pas supporté de voir Granger dans cet état, abandonnée par la Belette elle a beaucoup souffert. Tu aurais abandonné.

Il me manque une part de moi, tu l'as emportée dans ta tombe, tu me l'avais dérobée bien avant.

Nous sommes deux faces d'une même pièce, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

J'ai pris du temps avant d'avoir la force de venir te voir ici. Je ne compte plus les années, Luna m'y a incité, elle pense que j'ai besoin de te parler, elle a raison bien sur mais je ne lui avouerais pour rien au monde. Nous nous sommes mariés, j'ai eu du mal a ressortir de ma dépression et elle a toujours été la. Je l'aime. C'est moins fort que ce que je ressentais pour toi mais c'est bien moins douloureux aussi. Granger est avec Longdubat, il a bien changé depuis Poudlard lui aussi.

Moi aussi.

Mais j'étais toujours resté Malefoy, traînant l'ombre du Survivant sur son dos. C'est fini maintenant. Je laisse ton ombre ici, je m'en débarrasse finalement. Il est temps pour moi de cesser de te retenir, je leur doit bien ça.

Adieu.

L'homme se redressa, une dernière larme tomba sur la tombe. Il sortit sans un regard en arrière.

Draco Malefoy s'était débarrassé de ses démons.

Avant de franchir la porte du cimetière il prononça une dernière phrase avant de s'en aller en transplanant:

"Resquiescat in pace, Harry"

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plut.

Hésitez pas a poster une review ^^

Et à bientôt!

Cosimoon

Ps: Pourquoi ce titre? J'aime Assassin's creed 2 x)et comme j'y joue en ce moment j'ai entendu cette phrase et un Os s'est imposé dans ma tête ^^


End file.
